sadlerwoodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Nightstar
Nightstar is a broad-shouldered, sleek-furred black tom with amber eyes. History :Born to Ivyleaf and Hawkflight, Nightkit is mischievous and calculating, especially in comparison to his younger brother, Jaggedkit. He is constantly dragging Jaggedkit off on foolish missions, once even being trying to lure out a ThunderClan patrol to the border. He manages to live to apprenticehood, and is apprenticed with his brother, becoming Nightpaw. He is given Eagleflight as a mentor, Hawkflight's brother. With Eagleflight's quick thinking and relentless training methods, Nightpaw becomes stronger, worthy of a quality warrior any day. :While on patrol, he and the other warriors are ambushed by Cash and his gang. Shrewfur, the leader of the patrol, is saved barely by Spike. Shrewfur orders Spike to follow them to camp. After being praised for his performance in battle, Nightpaw is made a warrior by the name of Nightfire. Spike also becomes a warrior, named Cactusclaw, and the two become close friends. :As a young warrior, Nightfire is bright and optimistic, bonding closely with Cactusclaw. He is a favorite of the senior warriors, who quietly admire his excitement at being a warrior. He strives to prove his valor as a ShadowClan warrior, and tries to get information on RiverClan from Shellfall. Shellfall recognizes this, but answers him regardless. Eventually, he becomes close friends with the RiverClan tom. :Nightfire's friendship with Cactusclaw becomes extremely strained after Nightfire begins to unravel emotionally. He finds out about Cactusclaw's affair with Honeyfeather and fights with him about it. :Nightfire is given Stonepaw as an apprentice. He passes on the training he received from Eagleflight, and Stonepaw becomes a warrior, known as Stoneheart. :When Shrewfur is killed by an ambush from RiverClan, Talonstar appoints Nightfire deputy, but is furious about Shrewfur's death and vows for revenge. Talonstar leads ShadowClan through an era of strife and war against RiverClan. Nightfire fights ferociously in the battle patrols he is sent on, but the amount of attacks weakens him and his Clan. Talonstar suggests asking for aid from ThunderClan, and despite Nightfire's pride, he bites his tongue and accepts that help from ThunderClan is probably the best option. :Sunstar agrees to help them, and sends out constant patrol to help them defect attacks from RiverClan. Dapplestar only agrees to stop attacking them if they send a hostage from ShadowClan. Despite being heavily against it, Nightfire knows that if they do not comply to Dapplestar's wishes, they will be attacked again. The weakness of ShadowClan frustrates him, and he wishes he had enough strength to fight RiverClan nine times. He has seen Talonstar do it, and even then, Talonstar's strength alone could not save them. :Breaking a promise she honored, Dapplestar and her warriors set fire to ShadowClan territory. Talonstar leads a patrol to counter Dapplestar's patrol, and Nightfire follows him. Nightfire hears a hiss from the darkness, and he turns around to investigate it. It turns out to be Dapplestar, who traps him underneath a tree, restricting his movement. Dapplestar ambushes Talonstar, who tries to save him. The two Clan leaders fight, and Dapplestar kills Talonstar, decapitating him. She leaves Nightfire to struggle underneath the tree, and brings Talonstar's head towards her Clan. Nightfire is horrified at the scene he witnesses, and loses the strength to fight. :Cactusclaw releases him from where he is stuck. Cactusclaw hauls Nightfire back to camp, who is swamped in guilt for being unable to save his Clan leader, and could only watch as he was killed. Wearily, he lets Littlefern guide him to the Moonpool to receive his lives. :When Swiftcloud enters RiverClan's camp, Nightstar instantly sends her out, not wanting any RiverClan warrior on his territory, and is close to ordering his warriors to kill her. Quickly, Swiftcloud explains that Dapplestar had disappeared, and that Shellfall had declared Shimmerwing an "enemy of Dapplestar" and were about to fight each other. Nightstar is shocked as Swiftcloud explains that the civil war was inevitable, and begs Nightstar to help - to choose Shimmerwing's side so that they could never have a repeat of Dapplestar. :After much thought, Nightstar finally agrees, despite the state his Clan is in, he did not want a supporter of Dapplestar next to his borders, and he would support any cat who rose against Dapplestar. The next night, he, Scorchstar, and Bearstar all meet up with their patrols and discuss a battle plan. Under the cover of the cloudy, rainy day, they sneak into RiverClan territory and watch over the marshland as the battle takes place, with Shellfall's forces overpowering Shimmerwing's. Nightstar is the one to give the signal. He charges down towards the marshland, throwing himself fearlessly into the fray. :After fierce fighting, the remainder of Shellfall's troops retreat. Nightstar plainly congratulates Shimmerwing on her leadership and tells her that he set out to do what he had to do, hiding the fact that Rippleheart had taken a life from him. He takes his Clan home, and prays quietly that Shimmerwing will not be a repeat of Dapplestar. :A few days after the rebellion, Nightstar makes a dangerous trip to RiverClan territory alone to retrieve Icepaw himself. He calmly asks Shimmerstar for the apprentice, and Icepaw leaves with him. Nightstar winning the hostage back gives him support in his Clan, and his Clanmates eventually begin to believe that he can live up to Talonstar's legacy, despite him being so young. Personality :Known as calculating and excellent judgement, Nightstar is highly respected among his Clanmates and even among other Clans. He is feared for his battle skills, yet has a soft heart. He thinks of his Clan before anything, although recognizes when it is time to ally himself with other Clans or to send aid. He protects each Clanmate as if they were his own kin, and would die nine times for them. Trivia *He still lives with the guilt of being unable to save Talonstar, thinking it was pathetic of him to be held behind by a tree. *He constantly has nightmares of seeing Talonstar being killed in front of him. Gallery Family :Mother: ::Ivyleaf - Alive :Father: ::Hawkflight - Alive :Brother: ::Jaggedclaw - Alive Quotes Nine lives Category:Leaders Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Toms Category:Cats roleplayed by Icy